memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Four Thousand Throats...
| miniseries =Alien Spotlight| writer =Keith R.A. DeCandido | artist =J.K. Woodward | colorist =J.K. Woodward | letterer =Robbie Robbins | editor =Andy Schmidt & Scott Dunbier | omnibus =Alien Spotlight, Volume II | published =15 April 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =1 | altcover = | caption = | date ="in the days of Kahless", 2260, 2267, 2310 & 2370. Years of Kahless 893, 936 & 996 | stardate = | }} Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: The Klingons say: "Four thousand throats may be cut in a single night by a running man." But where does the saying come from? Kang — captain, husband, Dahar Master — tells three different versions of the story at three key points in his life. Summary References Characters :Fron'chak • John Harriman • J'Laq • Jurva • Kang • Kralos • Kraviq • Krim • • Mazka • Ralkror • Demora Sulu • Tork • Torvid • Tygrak • Ylda Dax, son of Kang • Kahless the Unforgettable • James T. Kirk • Koloth • Kor • Qagh • Hikaru Sulu Starships and vehicles : • • • • Locations : • Goqlath Castle • Qadyaq • Qo'noS Races and cultures :Fortran • Klingon States and organizations :Klingon Empire • United Federation of Planets Other references : Appendices Related stories *'Errand of Mercy' (TOS episode) — The first story's framing-sequence takes place shortly after the events of that episode, with references to the Organians enforcing a stop to the war from that episode. *'Day of the Dove' (TOS episode) — Kang and first appeared in this episode. *'Blood Reign O'er Me' (TOS comic) — The ship name and the crew members Fron'chak and Jurva come from this fourth issue of the Klingons: Blood Will Tell. *'Blood Oath' (DS9 episode) — The death of Kang's first-born (along with those of Kor and Koloth) was established in this episode, as was Kang's hunt for his killer, the Albino, including his taking in of "one of the Albino's discarded wives." *'Excelsior: Forged in Fire' (TOS Excelsior novel) — The background for "Blood Oath," Qagh's name was established in this novel, as was Ylda's. *'Mere Anarchy: The Blood-Dimmed Tide' (TOS novella) — The name of Kang's Klingon battlecruiser, the [[IKS K'tanco|IKS K'tanco]], was first officially established in this novella, although the name canonically originates in a deleted scene from the DS9 episode "The Sword of Kahless." *'Star Trek: Generations' (TOS/TNG movie) — John Harriman and Demora Sulu of the were established in this film. *'Serpents Among the Ruins' (The Lost Era novel) — Demora ascending to the position of first officer of the Enterprise-B was established in this novel. *'Diplomatic Implausibility' (TNG novel) — The story of Krim and the battle at Goqlath Castle was first referenced in this novel. Timeline The story consists of three short stories, each with their own framing story, placing events in six different time periods. The book opens in 2267, shortly after "Errand of Mercy", which frames a flashback to events seven years previous. The story then skips ahead through Kang's life to 2310, seventeen years after The Undiscovered Country — Kang has just returned from a mission, and informs his wife of recent events in the flashback story. The final story is framed in 2370, shortly before "Blood Oath," with a flashback to a story from the age of Kahless. | nextMB=The City on the Edge of Forever|}} | prevdate=Burning Dreams | nextdate=Immortal Coil |}} | prevdate=Iron and Sacrifice | nextdate=Serpents Among the Ruins|}} | prevdate=Ordinary Days | nextdate=Blood Oath |}} | prevdate= | nextdate=The Romulan Way |}} Images File:IKS Roney.jpg|The File:Klingons as Fortran prisoners.jpg|The Fortrans' Klingon prisoners External link * Category:TOS comics